PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: GUIDeS SHARED RESOURCE Goals of the Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) include expanding the number of Native American investigators working in cancer research and increasing the total number of investigators focused on cancer health disparities within the Native American communities of Arizona. This fifteen-year partnership between Northern Arizona University (NAU) and the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) has made significant progress toward these goals, with increasing numbers of successful, early stage investigators (ESIs) and junior investigators (JIs) engaged in cancer research and cancer health disparities research within the Native American population. Numerous ESIs and JIs from the earlier years of the partnership have now established independent research careers with successful academic rank promotions. This success has primarily been achieved through intentional and collaborative research and career mentoring. In fact, some of the earlier NACP- associated ESIs and JIs, including Native Americans, now hold leadership positions within the NACP and are playing a critical role in training the next generation of NACP investigators. The NACP leadership team for this renewal application proposes to build and expand on the success, learning experiences, and participant feedback from current and prior project periods by implementing a new-shared resource called GUIDeS or Guiding U54 Investigator Development to Sustainability. This shared resource will organize and facilitate a range of new services and career enhancement opportunities, primarily targeted for ESIs and JIs. The GUIDeS Shared Resource has been strategically designed to interface with the other NACP components ? Outreach, Research Education, Planning and Evaluation, Administrative, and NACP-sponsored research projects ? to ensure services and expertise across NACP are available to ESIs and JIs and that ESIs and JIs are fully integrated into the full range of NACP activities and research collaborations between NAU, UACC, and the Native American communities it serves. Specifically, GUIDeS will: 1) assist ESIs and JIs through the process of developing a rigorously designed cancer research project and identifying potential funding opportunities; 2) pair them with senior NACP faculty researcher mentors and other inter-institutional collaborators for the development of their projects and resulting grants and publications; 3) navigate them through the university system in developing the regulatory, financial, and institutional requirements for conducting and submitting research to extramural agencies; 4) afford opportunities to participate in grant development workshops and mock study sections as well as access to grant writing and proposal development services; 5) provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support services as well as streamlined access to experts in Native American-based community engagement, specifically regarding research (Outreach Core); and 6) support their development of effective organizational, time management, and research communication skills, e.g. seminar presentation and manuscript preparation.